Zoro's Promises
by Abigail Skywalker
Summary: Years have passed since the Strawhat Pirates disbanded. And the once Ex-Pirate Hunter Zoro is looking for a new challenge after becoming the World's Greatest Swordsman by defeating the legendary Mihawk. Becoming one of the Seven Warlords of the Sea sounds like it might be fun, but what sort of hells and problems will the title bring his way.
1. Lost

**I know what everyone is thinking… Why is she writing another story when she hasn't finished her other stories yet? Well, maybe if I get a few more demands and enthusiastic responses I might feel more inclined to fulfil or maybe just finish what is needed to be done, but right now I'm feeling lazy. Maybe Zoro's personality is starting to rub off on me. I blame Zoro.**

**Anyway, this story is about Zoro's life after Luffy accomplished his dream and the Strawhat pirates bizarrely went their separate ways. Yes, I am a shipper of Zoro and Tashigi. You should be too. :D**

.

.

_Zoro's Promises: 1. Lost_

.

.

Out of all the thoughts that Zoro had envisioned he might have been having or going through his mind at this moment in time, he had never even considered the possibility that achieving his dream and goal in life would make him depressed. He had thought he would be thrilled and would drink himself into a stupor, or that he might actually be asked to become a pirate warlord by the damned marines and be able to laugh in their faces and tell them NO, and finally and most weirdly he had imagined a great burden being lifted off his shoulders when he had accomplished the task.

But it had never come. The imagined burden had never lifted. The praise and acknowledgement from the people he used to care about had never showed any sign of appearing.

There was no calm to be given to the raging storm inside his wandering soul. Not that Zoro even believed he had a soul, but there was a small portion of him that continued to grow into a never-ending sea of restlessness. And he could not quench that thirst. For many months after Luffy, Nami, Sanji, and Robin disappeared to 'who knows where' Zoro was just left in charge of the rest of the extremely depressed crew.

After several months of living on the edge and avoiding the marines together, they began to admit to one another that they had many other dreams and ambitions that they would like to accomplish. However, perhaps not necessarily with the aid of the rest of the crew, before long after they all started to announce their intentions and they went on their own merry ways. They all shared a heart-felt farewell with one another and one by one would leave the party.

Franky made a miny army of machines that could operate the Thousand Sunny and thus created probably the very first Mechanical Pirate crew to operate without any outside interference, so in a sense he never left... Chopper's bleeding heart led him to help out anyone that he considered 'in need', and so he was very soon snatched up by civilians and pirates alike because he was all civil, adorable, useful, smart, and apparently cute as well. Brook left to find his friend Laboon whom he had abandoned for too long. And Usopp finally made a decision that he himself would visit the land of giants, and then would venture the seas again, after revisiting his home town, and sail the seas and become known as … 'THE GREAT CAPTAIN USOPP!'

Zoro couldn't really say he missed them immediately, he was quite thankful to escape the chaos that surrounded the bunch. It took him a long time to get to the same emotional level as the others. He had never really been the sort of guy to wear his emotions for show, but after they and he had all left the Thousand Sunny and he had been wandering around by himself for months he realized what they all were to him. They were his company and his companions. He had never really bothered having companions before and now that they were all gone…

He felt lost. He had never really thought he might ever feel so alone.

When Zoro left, he left with just one purpose, to become the world's greatest swordsman. He had become confident in his abilities and he was sure that he could win the next time they duelled.

He had defeated Mihawk in an epic battle on the Island of Castern in the South Blue. The energy and power he had exerted had been exuberating. He had fought the previous sword master for 53 hours tiring himself out. The location had been damp and cold its terrain difficult to map out in one's mind. But Somehow Zoro had managed to defeat him. The great Mihawk was defeated.

There had been a small level of satisfaction. But after some time it had decipitated.

He had begun to feel empty. Like it had all been for nothing. He felt lost. He had never really thought he might ever feel so alone.

And that was what Zoro had become. Alone.

.

.

It was a beautiful day in the East Blue the sky was a piercing, blue colour that seemed to be reflected by the sea. The sea breeze picked up off the dancing waves and blew a ragged raft that sat gently on the sea's surface, further into the great and vast waters. Upon this abomination of all sea bearing floats lay a drunkard. He lay out under the mocking eyes of the blazing sun as he drunk bottle after bottle of sake that he had managed to somehow store aboard his barely floating raft.

One might have wondered at his sanity for daring to make such a careless journey, or may have been concerned for his own safety had he not always a deadly look upon his face whenever he was awake. Whoever passed him by and lived to tell of it only mentioned that it was as if the man had the devil's luck. That was when the Legends began. The last remaining fearsome pirate of the dreadful generation was the swordsman from the Strawhat Pirates, the man that had the devil's luck, and could survive anything. They would tell tales of him drowning only to be saved by mermaids and tales of him dying of thirst and hunger only to remain alive by becoming a cannibal, tales of him selling out the rest of the strawhat pirates to the devil himself just so that he could have another chance at life.

These tales were all false of course … we think, but the message stuck to his name. Death follows the demon hunter. The man that had the devil's luck, and he became known as the Demon Hunter Zoro.

.

.

It was another sleeping day for the Demon Hunter Zoro as he rested in the clumsy craft of his that gently swayed on the rising tides of the deep ocean.

The lonely demon hunter stretched and muttered to himself. "I'm so bored!"

It has been said by many that speaking to oneself is the first sign of madness. But considering where the demon hunter has been and come from people would have thought him mad from the very start. The very idea of teaming up with a mad man like Monkey D. Luffy was the absolute epiphany of lunacy, but traveling to the Grand Line with that man and a miniscule pirate crew was equally ridiculous. There wouldn't be much hope for him now, even if the man was a one man army. He was simply a mad man and would be better off being left alone.

Thankfully for most people the likelihood that the legendary hunter might just show up at their door was quite low, and they could go about their business feeling content in the fact that they could read about his terrible deeds, that the marines felt obliged to give to the people, from the safety of their comfortable homes and never have to worry about meeting him. However, for the not so fortunate like the marines, one might have to cross paths with the demon hunter from time to time, and not many relished in the idea. However there was still one that actively sort after him, chased him, and would challenge him at every opportunity.

This person had also been labelled by some as equally mad, having joined the marines with the intention of collecting the largest selection of fine katana and swords in the history of collections. She had a strong sense of justice, but was also prone to sudden bursts of anger at the likelihood of any sign of discrimination against her or any other woman who wasn't getting her equal rights against the far larger fighting force that were the men. She fought like a man, many said, but others continued to laugh at her efforts and say that she was no soldier.

And having been so slighted and looked down upon by many a man it came naturally to Captain Tashigi to despise the Pirate Roronoa Zoro for having taken pity upon her. For in her eyes there was nothing worse than being shown compassion and pity by the enemy, and she was determined to change that feeling of defeat by duelling one last duel where either he or she would win and the other would die, that, in all her years of hunting for him and searching for him had been near impossible to do, until now.

Out on lonely raft Zoro woke up from his daze with a snap as a strange messenger bird squawked into his ear and dropped a letter into his lap.

The tired and lazy man opened it with disinterest, but that was soon replaced with a look of surprise.

.

**_To Roronoa Zoro, _**

**_Previously known as the second in command of the strawhat pirates._**

**_We invite you to accept a new opening we have in the shichibukai, (the seven warlords of the sea) as you know these seven pirates have been granted a pardon by the World Government from all their previous crimes in return for their future services to the promotion of peace within the World Government._**

**_The duties of a warlord are as follows._**

**_You are not to express open defiance to the authority of the World Government._**

**_You are only allowed to attack other pirates and must also compensate the Government with a tenth of their plunder._**

**_You must never allow pirates outside of your own crew to go free if they are on our Wanted list._**

**_You must remain undefeated in order to maintain your position, or at the very least never allow a spectacle to arise that might effect your reputation._**

**_You are encouraged to liberate new islands for the World Government and to protect its citizens_**

**_And finally you are expected to come to the aid of the World Government at any time requested from you._**

**_Benefits and Concessions to be received as Warlord._**

**_You are pardoned for your former actions and any existing bounties are rescinded. _**

**_You are no longer classified as an outlaw._**

**_You can make money through any legitimate business that suits you, whether that be in returning to bounty hunter work or scientific studies._**

**_You are also entitled to any new equipment from the WG store houses (such as Kairoseki ) that you might wish to use._**

**_If when you accept, you violate these terms with no forewarning or reasonable explanation we will immediately revoke your rights as a Pirate warlord and you will receive no pardon for any future crimes against the World Government._**

**_We wait to hear your reply._**

**_Orders of Fleet Admiral_**

**_Sengoku_**

.

Zoro whistled to himself in surprise and leaned back knocking his head into the mast of his makeshift raft. "Who would have guessed that?" He sighed staring blankly at the thick piece of paper as if it were stale cheese. He looked back up at the bird that was perched above him balanced on the top of his mast. "What do you think I should do?" He called up at the quire creature. It squawked an answer that was unintelligible but seemed to make sense to the sun-kissed pirate.

"Your right it might be fun." He nodded to the bird and lifted the one piece of paper into the sunlight covering his head for the briefest of seconds. He then straightened up and turned over the sheet of paper and quickly pulled out one of his blades at his side. Sliding his finger down the sharpened edge of Wado Ichimonji he sliced a big cut into it and started to write in his own blood this simple reply.

**_Hi,_**

**_This is Zoro here._**

**_Sure I'll do it._**

**_Bye._**

.

.

**Well I hope you like this one. :D**

**Give me a review if you like the chapter, and please selected follow if you want to read more chapters.**


	2. Trust

**I don't own One Piece and I don't want to. It would be way to much pressure. I would get no time to sleep and rest.**

…**.. Zzzzzzzzz…**

"**What!" suddenly wakes up. "Morning already?" I haven't done any uni work…..**

**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

.

.

_**Zoro's Promises: 2. Trust?**_

.

.

When Zoro had first accepted the offer to become a warlord he had done it on a drunken whim, but when he had actually been found for real and reminded of his promise he began to regret it. It seemed like way to much work for people he didn't even like.

But Zoro was restless. Nothing he seemed to do could satisfy him for long, and the navy at least offered him something that he didn't have at present. Direction. He had achieved his goal, but he had never planned to do anything after that. In his drunken state of mind he sometimes didn't think he even cared anymore. And so he had finally been able to get to the designated meeting place, but Zoro was at a loss to what to do next.

Zoro shook his head, and stared at the map he had infront of him. He had managed to pull a few arms of the people that had owed him a few things to get him this far, but he was certain he could make the rest of way himself.

He scratched at his head. "Where the hell is this building?"

After walking about and around a town for a little while he eventually bumped into a marine patrol and they told him they could to take him to the building as he had been expected.

And so he was brought up thousands of flights of stairs that twisted and wove its way through the mountainside. It was really interesting, but the uncommunicative marines where not. Zoro didn't mind, but he did have to keep an eye on the young marine infront of him in case the young brat suddenly disappeared as many sneaky people did when Zoro had to follow them to a certain location. Zoro could tell that all the young men leading the way were nervous, but he didn't think much of it. Many people were nervous around him. He supposed that came with the title that he had wanted for years.

Once they had reached the peak Zoro looked back down into clouds that were now beneath his feet. The mountain was so high it reminded him of what it was like being on skypia again. He sighed and enjoyed the bright sun that was now above him, rather than the cloudy drizzly day that he had had that morning down below.

He was lead up into a very old building, which seemed to have incorporated lots of expensive stuff from all over the four great seas and the Grand line. He walked down a huge hallway with golden plated giant candlesticks standing infront of the windows on one side, and huge mirrors and clocks and paintings filling the other. He liked the feeling of space it gave to him, but he did think that there was a lot of useless stuff, that could have done a lot of good in another country.

He was lead into a room, asked to sit down, and make himself comfortable and then just left there as the man seemed to need to leave the room to make the call that a new warlord had arrived.

Zoro felt bored in the immaculate place. It felt too clean, too perfect, too strange. So he got up and had a wander about by himself. He found a route that lead him outside onto a balcony that gave him a brilliant view of the lake that the building had apparently either been built over or had been made for it's magnificence. Then he found a hall of fountains which was good, and made use of the water and washed his face, and then he passed by a few halls with marine personnel that were apparently being given secret missions.

He smirked as he listened in on their oh so secret talks. The marines made stealing their secrets all to easy, and upon realizing that Zoro lost interest and tried to find his way back again.

Well, that's what he tried to do, but it was a lot more difficult than he had imagined. After having walked through the halls a couple of times he was just considering jumping at the window and starting again by coming in through the main entrance when he heard a familiar voice.

"What sort of answer this that?" A woman's voice could be heard over the rambling of others. "Don't you even have enough respect to men that have defended you and risks their lives to trust them sir? I can assure you they are not to blame!"

He made his way towards the sound of her voice and walked into the room. It seemed to be filled with officers getting impatient and talking angrily amongst themselves.

He walked into the room apparently unnoticed and to the window on the far side. He looked out of it and tried to carry on listening.

"Hey?" Came a voice from behind. "Are you supposed to be here?"

Zoro turned and saw a swarm of people looking at him. "Well, I don't see why not. No one said I couldn't walk around and the door was open."

"Are… are you that Roronoa Zoro?"

"Yep. New Warlord." Zoro leaned back against the window frame and peered outside and then looked back at the others. "What's it to you?"

That seemed to be enough to satisfy their curiosity as the sea of people instantly seemed to disperse and he was quickly left alone as they gradually made there way back to wherever else they were supposed to be. He noticed a table in the middle of the room that he hadn't seen when he first arrived with food on it and moved over there to graze. He grabbed a plateful and then sat down eating to his hearts content.

"Roronoa Zoro!" Came back in the speaker of the voice he had recognized from the very start.

Zoro lifted up his head in fake surprise at her being there. "Well, well, if it isn't Captain four eyes." Zoro gave her a mocking sloppy salute with two fingers.

"If it isn't a green watermelon head that rolls wherever the sea takes it." Tashigi indicated for him to follow her. "You're not supposed to be in here."

"Nice of you to fetch me." Zoro stood up with plate in hand and walked over to her.

Tashigi gave him the scowl that he remembered all too well and she turned her back on him. Returned apparently back the way he had come.

Zoro ate his plate of food on the journey there and once he had finished he put it on the floor and rolled it down the hallway corridor admiring how well it spun.

She looked back at him. "Having fun?"

"Yep." Zoro clicked his neck as he stood back up again. "Good food."

She was able to bring him into a room that Zoro could have sworn he had been in before and there seemed to be an important conversation happening in the other room.

She sat down pulled up a newspaper from the table beside the couch she was sitting on. She indicated the to the seat infront of her and Zoro sat down in it. He looked back at her and tried to read her expressions as she read the newspaper.

He leaned back. "So... Anything to report." He asked.

"If you want the news then read it yourself. There's one right next to you on that side."

So he reached down on the other side of the couch and sure enough he found another and started reading.

But then tuned back his trained ears on what was being discussed in the next room. After a while just like before he got bored. "So what are they talking about next door?"

No reply. Zoro coughed standing up he made his way over to the door.

"Roronoa! You're not allowed in there."

He raised an eyebrow. "Alright, so Captain eyeglasses…" he pointed over to where a pair of interesting closed doors and an uninspired conversation seemed to be taking place. "What was I called here for again and what is this all about?"

She breathed in deeply but kept her cool. "You were called here for the annual meeting between the government officials and the other warlords of the sea. The world government are talking about cutting back on their support for…" and then she stopped as if considering whether or not Zoro had the right to know. Deciding he didn't she carried on. "Anyway the officials are discussing that presently."

"Right." Zoro walked back over to the couch he had previously been sitting in. "Do you know a good place to get some booze is around here?"

At that she glared back at him. "You are actually going to meet some of the most important people in the Marines and you want to be drunk when you do."

"Don't be ridiculous." Zoro scoffed. "I can't get drunk in such a short amount of time. I'd need about two to three hours to get drunk properly and I haven't had anything like a good bottle of sake for a week." He sighed and totally relaxed back into the chair swinging his legs up onto the table infront of him. "That's better! Maybe I can catch some shut eye."

"What sort of idiot are you? Put your legs down! They will damage the table."

Zoro felt a smirk spread across his face. "You know what's strange? The first day you met me and offered me a job as one of your janitors, I said I would never work for Marines, and now I'm here actually signing up for one." He paused and looked up at the ceiling. "Ish? It's basically the same job I did before I met Luffy. Except I might or might not get praised for it." He looked back up at her. "This is really comfortable, can I take my boots off?"

"No!"

"Okay, okay, keep your shirt on." Zoro smirked liking her shocked reaction. He was actually enjoying this, deliberately irritating her. It had been a long time since he had argued with anyone. Most people were just so intimidated by him they let him do anything, but this woman had never been like that. Even though there had been many a time when she should have been afraid and could have been killed by him. He had notice she had always been more angry at him for taking pity on her apparently rather than having been terrified to have been almost killed by him. She was a odd woman, mad and strange. She made him feel more comfortable in such a prissy, clean, and tidy place.

"Did you really kill Hawkeye like everyone says?" Tashigi asked after a long pause of silence.

"What you're still here?" Zoro opened his one good eye.

"Yes, I need to keep an eye on you. I don't trust you."

"Hum, some things don't change." He ran his fingers through his short green hair. "Yes, it was a duel to the death."

"Why? Rumour had it that you trained under him and were protected by him after the battle at Marinefold when all of you strawhats went into hiding."

"It was a battle of wits and promises. I had to defeat him. I had made a promise. I don't expect you to understand." He looked back up at her. "And besides what do you mean protected? Where do you think I got this scar?"

"Bad karma?" Tashigi shrugged and offered weakly.

Zoro laughed, "Ha! Bad karma. You forget I'm lucky."

"Don't be too proud of that." She looked back down at the swords on his hips. Remembering a purchase she had witnessed when Zoro had come across two excellent swords. "The curse could still be sprung on you, you know."

He looked up again at that, "Who's to say that it hasn't already."

Tashigi frowned and looked at him directly. "What do you mean?"

"Never mind." Zoro said and leaned back into the seat again and closed his eyes.

.

.

**Chapter 2! **

**Been a long time since I looked at this story.**

**:D **


End file.
